Un besoin de Protéger
by invi-chan
Summary: traduction d'une fic KazuXJubei. Jubei avoue ses sentiments à Kazuki c'est avant que Jubei ne soit aveugle


Un besoin de protéger

Il faisait noir dehors. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel cette nuit. Il attendait depuis presque une heure. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait passer la nuit après qu'il est fini son travail. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. C'était il y a une heure de cela. Il était déjà 21h à sa montre. Il avait dit qu'il partirait à 20h. Il ne l'avait jamais fait attendre aussi longtemps auparavant. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il avait commencé à neiger. Il allait vite faire froid s'il ne rentrait pas bientôt. Alors il se rappella qu'il n'avait pas emmener son manteau avec lui au boulot. Il passa à travers le salon, pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Devrait-il partir et lui en amener un ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà sur le chemin donc ils ne se croiseraient peut-être pas. S'il ne faisait rien, il pourrait prendre froid ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas très bien pendant les saisons froides.

Après un moment, il se décida. Il allait l'appeler, lui demander où il était, s'il avait toujours prévu de venir chez lui. Il s'approcha du téléphone et composa son numéro quand il entendit une sonnerie dans la cuisine. Oh mince. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé là ? Comment était-il supposé le contacter ? Réfléchi. Réfléchi.

Le temps passait. Il avait commencé à faire froid, très froid dehors et il ne pourrait sûrement pas sortir s'il était toujours au travail. Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, il se demanda comment il ne pouvait pas avoir le numéro de téléphone de son bureau. Il attacha ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant secs après cette longue attente, et pris son manteau. Il prit le nouveau pour Jubei et sortit.

Il faisait noir maintenant dehors. Il faisait aussi très froid mais cela ne l'ennuyait pas pour le moment. Il était habitué aux climats froids car il était né en hiver. Maintenant, il était inquiet pour Jubei. Car il se faisait tard, et il neigeait beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de taxi dans les environs et s'il y en avait, aucun ne s'arrêtait pour lui. Il attendit pendant environ une demi heure pour en avoir un. Quand il réalisa enfin qu'aucun ne s'arrêterait pour lui, il décida de marcher. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de marcher. Son bureau était à plus d'un miles de là. Il mettrait environ une heure pour y arriver s'il était en voiture. Combien de temps en plus s'il était à pied ?

Il sourit et commença à marcher. Il ne serait pas en train de faire ça si ce n'était pas pour Jubei. Il pouvait endurer n'importe quoi si sa vie était en jeu. C'était son meilleur ami. Il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Il était très important pour lui. Il était très spécial.

Après une autre heure, il était encore à pied. Il se retourna et put voir son appartement clairement. Encore combien de kilomètres devrait-il faire avant de le voir ? Alors soudainement, comme si c'était une réponse à sa question, son portable se mit à sonner. Il se dépêcha de le sortir, et vit qui l'appeler. C'était Sakura.

"Allô", dit-il avec inquiétude. Il s'arrêta de marcher afin de comprendre pleinement la raison pour laquelle elle l'appelait.

"Kazuki-san, s'exclama Sakura joyeusement, Jubei est avec moi, il veut te parler."

"Oh vraiment ?" s'écria Kazuki avec joie. Maintenant, il pouvait vraiment se détendre car il savait qu'il était avec sa soeur. "Dieu merci. Oui s'il te plaît, passe-le moi."

"Kazuki, arriva alors la voix de Jubei dans l'autre ligne, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant. J'étais très occupé. Je devais finir beaucoup de boulot au bureau. Ils ne laissaient personne partir avant d'avoir terminé le travail. Je suis désolé. Tu as dû être très inquiet."

"Bien sûr que je l'étais, j'étais malade d'inquiétude. J'ai pensé que quelque chose t'était arrivé. J'ai même fait le chemin vers ton bureau."

"Oh, retourne chez toi, Kazuki, dit Jubei maladroitement, attends-moi là-bas. J'arrive. C'est une bonne chose que Sakura soit venue. Elle a présenti que j'aurais besoin d'une voiture pour rentrer."

Sakura qui écoutait son frère, lui fit un léger sourire. Elle regarda la jauge d'essence et vit qu'elle était presque vide. Elle fit signe à Jubei, lui disant qu'ils avait besoin d'essence. Jubei hocha la tête, donc pendant qu'il parlait avec Kazuki, elle conduisait vers une station pour remplir la voiture.

"Donc, je vais t'attendre, déclara Kazuki en marchant vers chez lui, j'espérais vraiment que tu pourrais utiliser ton nouveau manteau cette fois. Ca m'aurait fait très plaisir."

"Je pourrais l'utiliser demain, s'exclama Jubei en riant, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je le prendrais avec moi. Je peux même l'utiliser cette nuit. Il fait vraiment froid."

"Ah oui , dit Kazuki, une légère rougeur montant à ses joues, c'est bien alors. Je suis complètement crevé. Dis à Sakura de conduire prudemment ok ? Bye."

"Ok, fait attention sur le chemin du retour," termina Jubei en appuyant sur le bouton pour raccrocher. "C'est déjà terminé Sakura ?"

"J'en ai mis un bidon entier cette fois, "s'écria-t-elle tout en tendant l'argent au garçon de la station. "Merci."

Kazuki marchait vers son appartement, ses yeux fixés sur le manteau qu'il avait emmené. Il était fait avec un matériel très fin. Bien qu'il ne le portait pas, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Jubei allait sûrement l'aimer après l'avoir essayé.

Il était encore en train d'imaginer quelles seraient les réactions de Jubei quand il réalisa qu'il était devant la porte de son appartement. Il se mit à chercher la clé dans sa poche quand il remarqua qu'elle n'y était pas. Oh génial... Il avait oublié de la prendre avant de fermer la porte de l'intérieur... Il essaya de tourner la poignée, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas fermé avant de partir bien qu'il connaissait le résultat.

Il s'appuya contre la porte en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas pris ses gants. Bien qu'il soit habitué aux climats froids, il était vraiment tard et la température à l'extérieur de la maison était descendu à moins 10. Il s'assit devant la porte, ses genoux pliés contre sa poitrine pour garder le plus de chaleur corporelle. Il regarda le ciel et ne vit rien excepté les ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucune étoile cette nuit alors qu'il neigeait. Il mit sa tête dans ses bras, attendant d'entendre le bruit du crissement des pneus que ferait la jaguar de Sakura.

Cela lui semblait amusant. Jubei ne savait rien en ce qui concernait la conduite tandis que sa soeur en savait pas mal. Pourquoi ne lui apprenait-elle pas tout simplement à conduire, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aller le chercher à chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait ? Ils étaient riches maintenant, donc cela ne leur posait aucun problème d'acheter une autre voiture.

Pour patienter, Kazuki se parla à lui-même. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Sakura ?" dit sa voix intérieure. Définitivement pas. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Je suis seulement son meilleur ami. C'est sa soeur. Ca fait une grande différence. "Non," défia sa voix intérieure. Pour Jubei, non mais pour toi ça fait une grande différence. "Ce n'est pas ton opinion qui compte" s'écria sa voix intérieure. "C'est celle de Jubei." Va-t-en maintenant !

Kazuki fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en regardant sa montre. Il était déjà plus de 22h. Ils devraient être déjà là... Il regarda le lampadaire dont la lumière commençait à s'affaiblir. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se souvint que 22h était l'heure où les lumières s'éteignaient. Personne n'était supposé être ailleurs que chez soi à ce moment.

Il soupira et attendit. Il était patient, très patient. Il pouvait attendre dans le noir pour toujours avant que Jubei n'arrive. S'il tombait malade ici, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de pouvoir voir Jubei, le voir arriver, le voir avec son sourire. Il était avec sa soeur maintenant et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis pas mal de temps. Il vivait dans sa propre maison tandis que Sakura était restée au Mugenjou. Elle devait se trouver dans le coin c'est pourquoi elle l'avait vu. Eh bien... pensa Kazuki... je peux attendre... Il viendra, je sais qu'il viendra... Je peux même le sentir...

Comme par coïncidence, une jaguar s'arrêta devant la maison et un homme descendit de la place avant. Kazuki ne vit pas si c'était Jubei car il avait commencé à avoir des vertiges. Ses mains étaient engourdies par le froid. Il pouvait difficilement respirer en plus. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand il entendit la voix de Jubei.

"Attends," dit-il pour lui-même. "Est-ce Kazuki ? Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?" Il ferma la porte de la voiture et courut vers Kazuki. Il lui toucha le visage et sentit à quel point il était froid. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il s'était passé donc il appela Sakura.

"Jubei , dit-il doucement, est-ce toi ? Dieu merci tu es rentré... j'étais in-inquiet..."

"Chuuutt... ne dit plus rien... Sakura , cria-t-il prestement, prends les lampes torches. Nous avons besoin de rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Mince, il fait vraiment froid. Il aurait dû mettre mon manteau quand il a commencé à avoir froid. Il a encore oublié ses clés. Toujours comme ça..."

"Je suis dé-désolé je les ai encore laissé à l'intérieur, chuchota Kazuki, les yeux à moitié fermés, je p-promets---"

"Non, Kazuki, stop", s'écria Jubei, un air très anxieux sur le visage. Kazuki sentit ses mains trembler un peu alors qu'il le tenait. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, ok ? Tu va aller mieux... je suis là maintenant...ne t'inquiète pas... plus tu t'inquiètes, plus je vais être nerveux..." en disant cela, Kazuki pouvait sentir qu'il était en train de rougir.

Sakura se dépêcha de faire ce que son frère lui avait demandé et lui tendit une lampe. Il la braqua sur le visage de Kazuki qui était très pâle avant de la rendre à Sakura. Ses joues et son nez semblaient être très rouges maintenant à cause du froid. Il prit rapidement la clé et la passa à Sakura. Elle alla ouvrir la porte pendant que Jubei s'occupait de Kazuki, qui s'était maintenant évanoui, et le déposa sur le canapé du salon.

"Merci Sakura," souffla Jubei, tout en mettant en marche le chauffage. "Tu peux partir maintenant."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide ?" demanda la jeune fille en rendant à son frère la clé qu'elle avait utilisé pour ouvrir la porte.

"Oui, nous allons bien." répondit-il en mettant ses mains sur les joues de sa soeur. Elles avaient aussi commencé à devenir froides. Elle plaça une main sur le bras de son frère et le pinça légèrement. Jubei sourit et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

"Tu t'occupes de lui, d'accord , dit Sakura, ses yeux se dirigeant vers Kazuki, Ginji deviendrait fou furieux si tu ne le faisais pas."

"Ne lui dit pas, ok ?"

"Pas de problème, répondit-elle en allant vers sa voiture, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète aussi."

"Merci encore, s'exclama Jubei en lui faisant un dernier signe, sois prudente en conduisant, d'accord ? Ne va pas au-delà de 60."

"Ok, ok. Bye"

"Bye."

Jubei ferma la porte quand la voiture de Sakura fut loin. Il alluma les lumières quand il entendit Kazuki bouger. Il s'assit rapidement à côté de lui et prit ses mains. Elles étaient encore froides mais ce n'était rien comparé à quand ils étaient dehors. Kazuki ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea l'homme devant lui. Il vit Jubei lui sourire et frotter ses mains contre les siennes.

"Comment tu te sens , demanda Jubei qui était encore inquiet, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?"

"Un peu", répondit-il en s'asseyant soudainement. Jubei fut surpris par ce qu'il avait fait mais le prit dans ses bras quand il le vit fermer les yeux.

"Ne fais pas ça, s'écria-t-il, tu te fais du mal."

"Jubei, murmura Kazuki en le fixant dans les yeux, tu aurais dû lui dire de rester."

"Où aurait-elle dormi ? Tu n'as qu'un seul lit. Cet appartement est trop petit pour toi. Je t'en prendrais un plus grand..."

"Vous auriez pu dormir ensemble, déclara Kazuki en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le canapé, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je serais resté ici."

"Dans ces conditions , demanda Jubei incrédule, arrête de suggérer des choses qui auraient aggravé ta situation, d'accord ?"

"Mais Sakura, comment---"

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres, veux-tu ? Ok, elle avait besoin de retourner au Mugenjou ce soir parce que Makubex l'attend. Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais vécu sans elle une seule journée. Et comme tu dis. Il fait froid dehors et le Mugenjou n'est pas un endoit où tu peux être sûr d'aller bien."

Kazuki était toujours inquiet pour Sakura mais quand il entendit les explications de Jubei, son visage se relacha un peu. Quand Jubei vit cela, un sourire prit forme sur son visage. Il mit ses mains chaudes sur les joues froides de Kazuki pendant qu'il lui disait des mots pour le réconforter.

"Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, tu sais ça ?"

"Je sais," répondit Kazuki. Il avait le sentiment qu'il savait où cela allait le conduire.

"Donc repose-toi ok , s'exclama sèchement Jubei, je vais t'amener dans ta chambre, d'accord. Tu resteras là pendant que je préparerais quelque chose à manger."

Jubei essaya d'aider Kazuki mais il refusa. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul même s'il était un peu malade. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers les escaliers. Il était prêt à monter la première marcha quand il tomba par terre. Jubei qui le regardait prudemment le rattrapa à temps.

"Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu ne peux même pas marcher comme il faut et tu penses monter les escaliers."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul, Jubei", déclara Kazuki en essayant de s'écarter de lui. "Ce n'est rien", tout en disant cela, il commença à monter la première marche, la seconde, la troisième quand...

"C'est bien là Kazuki, s'exclama Jubei tandis qu'il le rattrapait pour la deuxième fois, je vais m'occuper de toi. Un point c'est tout. Arrête d'être aussi têtu avec moi, ok ? Je te porte sur mon dos , demanda-t-il avec un large sourire, ou, tu préfères que je..."

"Tu me portes sur ton dos, ce sera bien", répondit Kazuki rapidement. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait être la seconde option.

Kazuki regarda son meilleur ami qui l'observait à la fois avec anxieté et avec satisfaction. Kazuki ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soupirer et se laisser faire par Jubei.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Jubei s'assit sur le lit pendant que Kazuki descendait de son dos. Il était encore un peu étourdi et gelé mais son chemin sur le dos de Jubei l'avait calmé. Il posa sa tête sur le coussin, qui avait été placé par Jubei, avant d'essayer de se lever de nouveau et d'amener la couverture sur lui. Il essayait de l'attraper quand Jubei l'a pris et l'amena sur son corps.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça", chuchota Kazuki. Il commençait à se sentir embarrassé par la façon dont Jubei le traitait.

"Allons, Dieu sait combien tu es vulnérable quand tu es malade."

"Je ne suis pas si malade que ça," s'exclama Kazuki, quelque peu fâché.

"Chut, souffla le jeune homme inquiet en pressant un doigt sur les lèvres de Kazuki, arrête de discuter. Ton corps ne va pas tenir si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille. Je suis le boss ici tant que tu es dans cet état, ok ? Donc si tu veux que les choses redeviennent comme elles devraient être, alors repose-toi."

Kazuki était trop faible pour répondre quelque chose donc il se tut et laissa Jubei faire les choses pour lui. Quand Jubei vit que Kazuki n'allait plus discuter ses propos, il sourit doucement et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il regarda Kazuki qui essayait d'éviter son regard. Il caressa sa joue avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Kazuki ferma les yeux en pensant combien il avait de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi bien veillant et aimant que Jubei.

Kakei Jubei... Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans toi... pensa-t-il alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre et fixait la lune en souriant à lui-même.

"C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait beaucoup de nouilles ici," dit Jubei alors qu'il sortait une des boîtes de nouilles d'un placard de la cuisine de Kazuki. Il commença à faire bouillir l'eau dans une casserole qu'il avait trouvée dans un placard sous l'évier. Après quelques minutes, il plaça les nouilles cuites dans un bol qu'il porta à la chambre de Kazuki sur un plateau. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son meilleur ami regardant par la fenêtre.

Quand Kazuki entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna son regard vers Jubei qui posait prudemment le plateau sur son lit. Kazuki essaya de s'asseoir mais quand Jubei vit qu'il avait du mal à faire ça, il l'aida, plaçant l'oreiller de sorte qu'il repose sur son dos.

"Merci", dit Kazuki sans regarder Jubei qui s'était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

"Voilà, je t'ai fait des nouilles", dit Jubei pendant qu'il remuait la soupe et la préparait pour que Kazuki la mange.

"Tu ne devrais plus t'embêter, répondit timidement Kazuki, je n'ai pas vraiment faim."

"Pas vraiment hein ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu m'as attendu. Ton corps a besoin d'énergie maintenant que tu es vulnérable. Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à demain."

Kazuki pensa qu'il ne serait pas sympathique de ne pas manger ce que Jubei avait préparé. Honnêtement, il avait faim mais il ne le ressentait pas pour le moment. Il soupira de nouveau pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Puisque Jubei insistait, il le ferait.

"Voilà, dit Jubei, un sourire sur le visage, dit 'aaah'. Allez..."

"Jubei !" s'écria Kazuki en poussant doucement la main de Jubei de sa bouche. "Je peux manger. Pose ça là. Oh s'il te plaît, ne me traîte pas comme un enfant malade."

"C'est chaud Kazuki", assura Jubei, prenant le plateau et le plaçant sur les cuisses de Kazuki.

"C'est bon..." répondit Kazuki en soufflant sur la soupe pour la refroidir. Il essaya doucement d'attraper une nouille quand il la fit tomber, parce que ses doigts étaient devenus légèrement rouges.

"Ca fait mal, c'est vraiment chaud," s'écria Kazuki en riant doucement de son erreur. Il suçait son doigt alors qu'il disait cela.

"Tu vois, maintenant ?", fit remarquer Jubei, en prenant sa main et en sortant des aiguilles. "Tu sais que, ton souffle ne ferait même pas bouger une feuille, donc arrête d'être aussi obstiné..."

"Ok, ok, je suis désolé, tu emmenes tes aiguilles partout où tu vas ?"

Jubei hocha de la tête et murmura quelque chose comme "dans un cas d'urgence comme ça."

Kazuki le laissa donc prendre la soupe et lui donnait des cuillerées. Quand le bol fut presque vide, Kazuki secoua la tête et déclina la nourriture.

"Allez, c'est presque terminé, suggéra Jubei, encore trois cuillères et tu auras fini."

"Je n'en peux plus," dit Kazuki, en frissonnnant légèrement. Jubei vit ses lèvres devenir pâles de nouveau ainsi que tout le reste de son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kazuki, demanda Jubei en retirant rapidement le plateau de ses jambes et en s'asseyant à côté de lui, est-ce que tu as encore froid ? Je vais allumer le chauffage..."

"Il ne marchera pas - le chauffage - il y a un problème depuis la semaine dernière", dit Kazuki, en essayant de ramener la couverture sur lui. Jubei regarda autour de lui et essaya de trouver le manteau que Kazuki était supposé lui offrir. Il le trouva sur la table à côté du placard et il enveloppa Kazuki dedans. Il le serra contre lui pour le calmer. Même avec la couverture et le manteau sur lui, il pouvait encore sentir son meilleur ami trembler sous lui.

"Tu as encore froid ?" demanda-t-il en regardant son visage. Il était très pâle.

"Un p-peu...", murmura Kazuki. Jubei savait que ce n'était pas qu'un peu car il tremblait toujours et il pouvait voir ses lèvres devenir très blanches. Lui-même commençait à avoir froid. Il se leva un instant et alla vers la penderie de Kazuki. Il soupira quelque chose d'inaudible en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun manteau ou veste disponibles.

Il s'assit à côté de Kazuki qui s'appuya contre son torse. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. Il posa son menton contre la tête de Kazuki, ignorant les démangeaisons que ses cheveux pouvait causer. Il entoura de ses bras le corps de Kazuki pour préserver plus de chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Kazuki le regarde, finalement, sans trembler.

"Jubei, chuchota-t-il, c'est bon, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. J'ai eu souvent l'habitude de ce genre de situation où il faisait froid mais une fois les tremblements passés, je vais bien."

Kazuki attendit que Jubei le laisse mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il resserra son étreinte et regarda Kazuki.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit quand nous étions petit ? demanda-t-il, je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive, contre les hommes ou contre la nature... Je le ferais, même si cela me coûte la vie."

"Jubei, nous avons grandi, dit Kazuki en essayant de retirer les bras de Jubei autour de lui, tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger."

Jubei se tourna et s'assit face à Kazuki pour le regarder directement. Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues qui étaient un peu plus chaudes maintenant. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder fixement. Kazuki, qui sentit une rougeur commencer à monter sur son visage, fut le premier à détourner la tête.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te portéger, déclara Jubei doucement en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui, ce n'est pas une nécessité... c'est un désir... Je veux te protéger."

"Jubei--", commença Kazuki mais il sentit les doigts de Jubei sur ses lèvres. Kazuki eut un serrement de gorge alors que ses doigts retiraient ceux de Jubei et qu'il commençait à être de plus en plus près de lui, s'approchant, faisant que l'espace entre leur visage était de plus en plus mince.

"Non Jubei," dit Kazuki quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à un centimètre. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Jubei alors qu'il le repoussait doucement et prudemment.

"Pourquoi Kazuki ? demanda Jubei sans bouger de sa position, as-tu peur ?"

"Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas... bien..."

"Nous sommes meilleurs amis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?" interrogea Jubei en posant une main sur le dos de Kazuki, l'autre essayant de trouver sa taille.

"C'est justement la raison, pour laquelle c'est mal, répliqua le jeune homme, nous sommes amis... juste amis..."

"Non Kazuki, "s'exclama Jubei qui s'était finallement penché vers Kazuki et avait fait ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive. Kazuki ferma les yeux et la seconde d'après, il brisa le baiser et détourna le regard.

"Pour moi, déclara Jubei, tu es spécial... trop spécial en fait, que je ne sais pas si je veux que tu sois seulement mon ami."

"Tu as dit que tu voulais me protéger, chuchota Kazuki en regardant toujours ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?"

"Je te protégerais avec ma vie... avec mon amour... l'amour d'un protecteur pour l'ami qu'il protège," dit Jubei en faisant en sorte que Kazuki le regarde.

"Jubei, tu n'as pas à..." commença Kazuki, mais sa voix se tue quand Jubei se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer...

"Ce n'est pas un devoir parce que je le veux..." dit Jubei, en le serrant davantage. Tout ce que Kazuki fit était sourire, quelque chose que Jubei ne vit pas. Il entoura ses bras autour de Jubei, lui rendant son étreinte. Alors seulement il se trouva soudainement bien dans les bras de son meilleur ami.


End file.
